1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relates to a temperature controlling system and method for a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Concerns over environmental disruption, and the depletion of natural resources have given rise to an interest in electric power systems capable of efficiently storing and providing electric power. In addition, in recent years, there has been increased interest in developing electric power systems that utilize renewable energy sources (e.g., sunlight, wind power, or tidal power) as sources of electric power, which may provide a nearly infinite supply of power while reducing reliance on finite natural resources as sources for electric power. Furthermore, generating electricity from renewable energy sources may significantly reduce harmful impacts on the environment.
An energy storage system is a system that couples a renewable energy source, a power storing battery, and existing power from a grid, and much research has been conducted on such systems in order to reduce or minimize harmful effects on the environment.
The battery provided in the energy storage system is implemented as a rechargeable secondary battery. The battery functions normally at normal operating temperatures, but the power output of the battery operating at very low temperatures (e.g., −20° C. or less) is only about 16% of that of the battery at normal operating temperatures.
One method for improving power output of the battery at very low temperatures is to use a heater or heat generated by a resistor or electronic load so as to increase the temperature of a battery.
However, as the power of the battery is consumed, the use rate of the battery is lowered, and applying heat to the battery may increase the risk of a fire.